Shatter
by Monochrome.Lullaby
Summary: At their darkest hours, two people are sent to the Naruto verse. One landing in Konoha, while the other with some very sinister people.


**Shatter: Chapter 1**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but my characters**.  
**I'm trying my shot at a wrap to a different world type of story.**

* * *

The little life that had sparked had died. She tapped her pencil against her notebook, the sheet was clean of words, and only the blue lines tainted the white sheet. She continued to tap, her eyes staring at the empty piece of paper. She had lost it. It seemed so far away, but she had lost it. She laid back in her bed. She tossed her notebook to the floor at her bedside, the floor littered with crumpled up pieces of paper, and filth. She reached over to her phone. Ten missed calls, all from her mother. She dropped it down atop the bed. She didn't care. She pulled something from under her pillow. It felt heavy in her hands. She raised it up to her jaw, pointing it at an angle. The gun shook as she cocked the trigger back, her finger pulled the trigger.

* * *

Her eyes burned as they opened, bright unfiltered light made her disoriented. She blinked several times, trying to regain her vision. A pressure around her made her feel like she was suffocating. She wasn't sure what it was, but she felt it all throughout her body. It made her even more nervous. Something was around her neck; she reached up, pulling it off. A liquid pooled in her hands, and pain shot through her throat. Someone was by her side, speaking in a language she didn't understand. Their hands were at her throat. She tried to make sense of it, but wasn't exactly sure what was going on. The person was light skinned. He spoke something else to her, but she couldn't comprehend what he was saying. She shook her head, trying to speak. She opened her mouth, and nothing came out. She began to cough. He thrust a canteen of water into her hands, and she drank some. Suddenly, his words were clear to her, as if he was speaking her language. "You need to keep this on until we get back to Konoha. I can't believe you took it off…" She rubbed her forehead, her eyes studying the male. Two lines ran under his eyes, at the bridge of his nose. He continued to bandage her throat. She had missed. She had always been able to get the target. She never missed. He stared into her eyes, and she looked back. He looked very familiar. Something clicked in her mind, and she opened her lips again to speak his name. The male shook his head. "Whoever cut your throat messed up your voice box… A medical nin needs to check you out… You're a civilian of Konoha…?" He must be a really good cosplayer. He looked almost exactly like Uchiha Itachi as a child. She looked down, unable to respond to him. What was going on…? She wasn't entirely sure. He sighed, wiping her blood off on his pants. He stood up, kneeling down to her, his back towards her. "We're almost there, get on my back" She nods, her arms wrapping around his neck as he grabs her legs. Up they go, tree limb to tree limb. It's faster than she's used to, but she's been on the back of a motorcycle going 150mph. This was more exhilarating for some reason. She felt smaller. She wasn't sure why.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked over the young shinobi at the bedside of the hospital bound girl. Itachi had stumbled upon the child on a routine mission. Her throat had been cut, with basic medical techniques aiding Itachi in saving her life. The girl had been lucky she hadn't died. It also came to mind that she might be an enemy spy; he wasn't too sure about that. She didn't seem to be trained in anyway. Usually he could tell spies right off the bat. Child spies usually had a bit of training, her body didn't seem to have any of that. He guessed she was about six or seven years old. The examination from the medical nins told him she wouldn't be able to speak again, and the scar she had across her throat would stay there. She had been out there too long. Sarutobi sighed. That wasn't a good thing. He'd have to put her among the other orphans, and usually they'd shun a child like her. It was a harsh reality. Itachi stood up from his seat, his eyes scanning over the Hokage. "Will she be okay?" The older man nodded, laying a hand on the child's shoulder. "She'll be fine. You should get home, Itachi-kun. I'm sure your parents are worried." Itachi nodded, giving one last look over his shoulder at the girl, and then left. Sarutobi sat down at the child's side, his eyes studying the girl. Itachi's words had made him worry though. "She had the eyes of an adult, Hokage-sama. She's a little girl." The Uchiha had mused out load to him when he brought the girl in. The tests they ran on the girl had no signs of physical trauma, except her spilt throat. He hoped she'd be okay. He wasn't too sure though. There were stories of parents murdering their children because there wasn't enough food. He hoped that wasn't the case.

* * *

A bright ceiling, she wondered why everything was so bright. It hurt her eyes. She felt a lot less lethargic. She sat up in the hospital bed, her vision finally adjusting. She looked at her hands, and she raised an eyebrow. Were they always this small? The feeling of being suffocated was still there, and she felt something else all around her. It scared her a bit, but she figured it wasn't going to harm her. She'd be long dead if it was. After the initial feeling of dread went away, she realized that the thing in the air felt… Pleasant. She felt less like being suffocated now as she got used to it. Someone entered her room, and she nodded at them. It was another familiar person. Sarutobi. She wondered why he was here. Was she dreaming? The pain from earlier was very real though. He sat down beside her bed. "Hello there, child. I'm glad you're finally awake." She easily melted as he spoke. His kind eyes making her drop her guard. She gave him a small smile, which he returned. "You were hurt badly, luckily, one of our shinobi found you. He was able to bring you back and get you treated." He spoke slowly, making sure he didn't lose her. "Do you remember what happen?" She shook her head. She did remember. She had been planning on ending her life. She wondered why she was here. "Do you know your name?" She hesitated, looking down. Her name… She knew her name, she just wasn't sure if it was normal. Again, she shook her head. Sarutobi nodded. Had she lost her memory somehow? Maybe she had been placed under a genjutsu? The man sighed. She was here now, and was his responsibility. He wouldn't turn a child away from the village. Sarutobi noticed the knowledge in the young girl's eyes, and wondered what he should call her. He nodded, and suddenly spoke. "We'll call you Chinatsu. The kanji for knowledge and summer, since it is summer." She nodded, giving him a smile that was much warmer. She didn't mind that at all.

* * *

A/N: o w o tell me how i can improve, lovlies. 3


End file.
